What to think
by luvtowrite21900
Summary: Annabeth wonders whether her step mom had leaked out something about her crush on Percy when he visited their household, during the Titans Curse. Definitely Percabeth.


**Hope you like!**

Annabeth's POV

Grover had just told Percy and I about Pans message, _I await you._

I hadn't had any time to speak with Grover about it, he had quickly packed a suitcase, and now, he was gone.

I glanced at Percy. I was worried about Grover, with the monsters getting more and more dangerous as the prophecy had approached.

" He'll be fine," Percy told me.

" Yah, you're right, he will be." I didn't need to waste my time worrying, it wouldn't make any difference.

We decided that we needed to discuss what had just happened with Nico, and snuck out passed curfew, and on the beach. I didn't know that the discussion would have nothing at all to do with Nico.

" Hey," I said, as I sat down next to Percy on the sand. His hair was blown back, and his eyes matched the ocean's color, but were brighter somehow.

" Do you think he'll forgive me?" Percy asked, as I watched the waves churn in the distance.

" I honestly don't know Percy. I mean, I really hope he does, I don't want to lose him to . . . " I didn't finish. A child off the big three, on the other side. Luke's side. It would be really bad.

I decided to change the subject. There had been something I was wondering about." So, when you uh saw my . . . parents, did they say anything specific to _you?"_

With everything I had told them about our quests, and they knew that I might like Percy as more than a friend, they even teased me about it. Gods forbid if they had brought anything up about that.

" What do you mean?" Percy asked me.

" Like, about our, previous quests, or something?" I quickly said, nervous.

He studied me," Well your step mom said something about hearing a lot about me, but I figured you would tell them about the quests. I mean, I told my Mom about them."

I felt my face get hot. Maybe I was thankful for his cluelessness. When someone says they've heard _a lot _about you, it has a different meaning than how Percy perceived it.

" Are you ok? Annabeth?" Percy asked," you look like worried or something, did I say something wro-"

" No, it-it's fine, I'm fine. Just, did she say anything else.?" He looked at me weirdly.

" What do you think she said to me that your so worried about?" He looked puzzled.

" Just tell me if she said anything else?"

" All she said was something about it being nice too meet me, and she'd heard a lot about me, that's all." First he looked normal, and then his face turned red. I gulped. Had he figured anything out?" Wait- what did you tell your Mom about me?"

" Just the quests, that's it. No more. That's all," I silently cursed myself for saying it so quickly.

" Did I do something wrong? I mean, I honestly don't know what you could have possibly told her. Just, your sort of worrying me, just tell me, please," he gave me that big green eye-pleading thing.

I thought to myself for a moment, and then was caught in a flash back.

_I had stared at the window at Percy, standing there on the porch, holding on to the railing, his eyes following the car._

_ I hadn't seen my family in a long while, and my Dad tried the break the silence by starting a conversation," So . . . um, what did you erm do this summer A-Annabeth?"_

_ " Wow, well it's sort of a long story, and-"_

_ " We have time, it's a long drive until the airport."_

_ " I guess so then." I paused, wondering where I should start," Well, I finally went on a quest, due to a new camper."_

_ " Tell us about it," my stepmother said a bit harshly, then she cleared her throat and said sweeter," I mean, if you want to of course."_

_ Bobby and Mathew just nodded their heads. I took a deep breath, ok then." So, basically the summer was fine until this one night, where a new camper, named Percy arrived on the deck. And Chiron told me that I couldn't go on a quest, until a special camper arrived. And it turned out to be him._

_ I nursed him back to health, and learned he had gotten injured fighting the Minotaur, but don't get me wrong. It was amazing he was even alive, I mean, he hadn't know he was a half blood, and he didn't have a weapon, and defeated it. He also managed to save Grover, but as for his Mom, he thought she was dead."_

_ " What do you mean thought she was dead?" Mathew asked._

_ " You'll see. So, anyway, after a week or so, Chiron granted him a quest. After, oh by the way , he's the son of Poseidon, he was claimed during a game of capture the flag, we learned that Zeus and Poseidon n were fighting because Zeus's master bolt was missing, and he thought that Percy did it and-"_

_ " Wow," Bobby said," Annabeth, take a breath, and slow down."_

_ " Um, ok, so I'm going to summarize this. We took a bus, got attacked by the Furies. Ran away. Met Medusa, and Percy chopped off her head with his sword, which is a pen, until you uncap it. He got it from Chiron; anyway, it was funny because Grover- Oh wait, did I mention Grover was with us? As I was saying, then we took this train to the arch! Oh my Gods, it was amazing. The structure of it, and the way it was built. Sadly, Percy burned a hole in the side of it, and jumped off of the top, in to the river below._

_ But don't blame me, I wasn't there, we were waiting for him at the bottom. He got in a monster fight and- well any way; he was being a Seaweed Brain. That's my nickname for him-, and-"_

_ " Is he like your boyfriend or something?" Bobby asked me._

_ I felt my cheeks burn red, and too quickly said," No. Why would you think that?"_

_ " Oh, well just because you have a nickname for him. Does he have one for you?"_

_ " Oh, well, um, he does actually, it's Wise girl, but that doesn't have to do with anything, I mean, its just friend names. You know? Just, let me finish, so we were really worried about him and then-"_

_ " You were worried? Gee it does sound like-" My Mom was cutting in. Gods, why did she have to sound like Aphrodite?_

_ The conversation went on and on._

The next summer, I described the Sirens Island to them, and well, let's just say I leaked that I thought he was cute.

Also that the way he fought was amazing, so, now they always tease me about it.

" Um, Annabeth?" Percy asked, waving his hand in front of my face," you uh, ok? You've been staring at nothing for five minutes now." His eyebrows scrunched up like they do when he's worried, and I admit, it was cute.

" Sorry, I just, was thinking."

" Ok. I just really want to know what your so worried about. What did you think your Mom said to me?"

" I just wasn't sure that's all. I just wanted to know." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

" Whatever Wise Girl, it's ok if you don't want to tell me." I studied him more closely. He was looking towards the sea, his eyes shifting different colors of dark greens, as he thought. He was facing the ocean, and he looked serious, until a slight smile grew on his partly chapped lips, then it shrank. His hair was messy, and I liked it that way, but felt the sudden urge to fix it.

Before I could stop myself, I watched my hand go out, and tap the top of his head, and flatten his hair down.

He smiled, and turned towards me, meeting my eyes," What are you doing?" he asked half laughing, and gently pushing my hand away.

" Oh. Um, nothing I just," he started laughing full out," oh you better stop laughing Perceus Jackson, or you'll regret it."

He laughed harder. " Oh, just urgh, Seaweed Brain. I'll see you tomorrow." And went to head off towards my cabin.

" Wait," he called, he wasn't laughing now. I ignored him, and sprinted until I got to my cabin, but stopped when I heard heavy footsteps behind me.

I turned to Percy," what?"

" Good night." That's all he said, and then walked away, towards cabin three.

" Seaweed Brain," I muttered, still flustered, and then layed in my bunk to the beginning of a sleepless night.

**I want to know what you guys think. I wasn't really sure if Annabeth was a bit OOC or not, so sorry if she was.**


End file.
